The Marine
by pridechick
Summary: What if Dean had joined the Marines after he left high school? How would his family accept him? Age 33 and a Lieutenant Major in the Marine Corps his base is attacked. Will his family be there to help him through?  Total AU Hurt Dean


"_Get your brother out of the house as fast as you can Dean! Go now" and suddenly his six month old brother was shoved in his arms. The smoke was all around him, seemingly swallowing them whole. His father grabbed both of them and ran, his mother nowhere to be seen. The heat was suffocating, making it hard to breath. _

Dean was ripped from his dreams abruptly. He squinted and looked around trying to see what was happening.

"Sir, Lt Major Sir. They are attacking the camp from all sides. We are ready to report to duty sir" Dean, or Lt. Major Winchester, was awake in a flash. He grabbed gear and donned it in no time, grabbing his weapons just as fast.

"Does everyone have their gear Private Donavon?"

"Yes Sir, but there are too many, and they breeching the walls, after this morning's attacks we are not ready for another one" Dean scrubbed his face at this news, but he did not have time for doubts. 16 years in the Marines, on top of his father's training prepared him for a situation like this. He started shouting out orders to the men under his command, roughly 20,000 total.

They were prepared, but not for direct attacks like this. The Afghani troops were strong, and equipped with helicopters, tanks, grenades, and who knows what else. To Dean this reminded him of the attacks on Pearl Harbour he learned about in high school before he dropped out. He watched his men falling around him and manned a machine gun shooting at anything he could.

The battle seemed to rage on for hours, with no end in sight. Despite Dean's stellar record and how fast he moved up in the Marines nothing could prepare him for the intensity of the attacks. He tried calling for backup, but there was no way to reach anybody. He prayed that somebody would notice and provide assistance. He started shooting upwards at the helicopters that were attacking from above. Finally in what seemed to be a cease fire the attacks stopped. Dean quickly jumped up and started walking around the camp counting casualties and the wounded. They needed to set up a triage station and fast, and he gave orders to the medical personal to do so.

All of a sudden his world turned white. The explosion was loud, and seemed to last forever.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam looked up from his textbook at CNN. He was currently studying Tort Law and it was brutal to say the least. However his attention was now attached to the TV screen as his worst nightmare was coming true. His big brother's camp was under attack, this was deemed to be the bloodiest attack in this war. Numerous casualties and wounded in this blitz attack, they were still trying to understand what was happening.

His phone rang and he scrambled to answer it. It was Bobby calling him, his surragete uncle since Sam's girlfriend was killed by the YED and his father was killed protecting him from the YED.

"Boy, have you heard from your brother? I am praying harder than I have ever prayed right now, please say he wasn't there"

"Bobby that was his camp, he was in charge of all those men. I don't know what is happening, but I'm hoping he wasn't playing his superhero card over there"

"That idjit better damn well be safe" He was cut off by a beep on Sam's phone and he switched over quickly.

"Hello?"

"Is this Samuel Winchester" A strange voice on the other end of the phone asked. Sam sank to the floor knowing what this person wanted.

"Dean, is Dean safe, please say he isn't hurt and is just holed up somewhere" Sam begged him, knowing it wasn't true.

"Lt Major Winchester was caught in a blitz attack at his camp. Unfortunately I cannot tell you anything over the phone, but he is in stable, yet critical condition. He will be transferred to a base hospital in approximately three weeks. As you are his next of kin it is mandatory that you be there at that point in time." 


End file.
